


To freedom

by foxiana123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Running Away, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiana123/pseuds/foxiana123
Summary: Evelyn (Eve) is an eevee born into a colony where being shiny or any other odd color is valued above all else, and of course her black and grey fur fits the criteria and more. After learning of an arranged relationship, she runs away to live her own life only to be caught up in situations possiblly much worse than what she faced at home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 (chapters will be relatively short to avoid burnout)**

  
  


Pidgey chirped into the clear morning air, the rising sun basking the forest in a golden hue. At the edge of the treeline sat an espeon, bright green like a granny smith, looking nervously at two eggs. These were indeed her eggs, and she worried about how long it was taking them to hatch. She jumped when another Pokemon, a shiny umbreon, brushed against her, looking at the eggs fondly,

"Don't look so worried my love, I was a late hatcher myself, they just need time"'

The espeon sighed and put her head against his,

"I know, but I can't help but worry. If anything goes wrong with this clutch I may not be allowed to have another" 

The umbreon have her forehead a gentle lick to reassure her, 

"Nonsense, they'll be beautiful, just like you" 

As she opened her mouth to respond, one of the eggs suddenly cracked. The espeon like lighting rushed to her egg to help if needed, gently calling out to the eevee inside. As the egg continued to bounce and crack their excitement rose, almost overflowing when the second egg joined in.

The joy was short lived as the first egg bursted open, revealing a.. Plain eevee. Perfectly healthy and beautiful, but plain. The espeon felt a wash of horror and dismay, and could feel her mate tense up beside her. They watched the second egg anxiously, watching as the small creature pipped, and tipped out of the egg. She was a gentle grey, with black collar fur and markings. 

The espeon sighed, at least one of them met the colony's expectations. Looking away as the umbreon picked up the normal eevee, she gently nuzzled the grey one, praying to Arceus her other daughter would be taken in by a trainer as her mate carried her away, towards a Pokemon daycare. 

The small scrap of grey didn't cry, simply sniffled and pressed against her mother for warmth, she'd be fed a special berry mash until she was 6 months old, then she'd be introduced to the colony in order to play with the other children and get to know her community. But until then it was just mother, daughter, and father. 

The espeon muttered after pondering on a name, 

"Evelyn, a pretty name for a pretty Pokemon.." 


	2. Arranged

Part 2 

5 years later..

Eve purred as she stretched, the afternoon sun beaming onto her body and filling her with warmth. She'd be having her adulthood ceremony any day now, and be given a mentor based on her choice of evolution. The thought made her paws tingle, what did she want to be? Maybe something classic, like a speedy jolteon, a flaming flareon, or a bubbly vaporeon. Perhaps something more elegent, like a psychic espeon, an icy glaceon, or the ever graceful Sylveon. The choices swirled in her head, she couldn't choose! 

The thought exited her mind as she heard an excited voice coming closer. Eve turned to see a ball as black as night bounding towards her, it was another eevee. She smiled and called, 

"Hello Midnight!" 

The black eevee skidded to a stop just in front of her, his tail wagging non stop. His red eyes reminded Eve of the blood moon eclipse, elusive and mysterious, nothing like her friend. 

Midnight was practically bouncing in place like a spoink on sugar. He'd been this way since she'd met him all those years ago, a loner among the others because they couldn't match his energy. 

Eve never tried to match him, but instead acted as a grounding, which Midnight always appreciated. 

Midnight's voice still rang with a childlike tone as he spoke, 

"The elders said they want to talk to us, come on it's important!!" 

Eve felt a sort of pit in her stomach, was this about the ceremony. She shook off her fur and followed her friend as he led her to the Council of Elders.

The elders were the seniority of the colony, hand picked by those before them, and before them, and so on. They ran almost every aspect of the colony, from food distribution to sleeping spots, even trialing those who break the rules. 

As they approached she felt even smaller. She was small for an eevee already but being among the highest just made her feel tiny. 

A wise looking leafeon stood at the front, her eyes were kind, her leaves starting to wilt. She looked at the two as they walked up and stood, the rest of the elders doing the same, 

"Evelyn and Midnight, your ceremonies approach swifty as the moon swells to full. Therefore, we the elders have decided to tell you of the wonderful news." 

Eve tilted her head, what news? Midnight seemed just as curious, but with extra wiggling. 

The leafeon chuckled softly to herself, 

"We've spoken to your parents, and they agree, you two would make a wonderful couple. After your mentorship and evolution is complete, you two will be binded in mateship." 

Midnight looked excited, Eve felt her stomach drop. What kind of news was this? She loved midnight with all her heart, but not like a mate, and she likely never would. The elder must have noticed how unenthusiastic she looked, 

"Don't worry, you'll come to accept it in due time" 

And with that, she turned and the elders disappeared among the trees. Eve felt dread welling up inside of her, her parents had agreed to this? Impossible..

The pit grew wider and she hoped it would swallow her whole, she didn't want this, she wanted to have a choice in who she would eventually be with.

With a solemn air she returned to her sleeping nest, and didn't get up until the sun went down, and the moon illuminated the forest. 

With a murmur of apology, she slipped out of the nest, sneaking past all the other eevee, then past the evolved adults, and past the border she had been taught so long ago, into the great unknown.. 


	3. Forceful

Part 3

Eve walked and walked until the sun rose and her legs grew weary. The colony was far behind her and would likely be wondering where she was. A sting of shame hit her soul as she thought of her parents, probably torn up over the fact she’s missing. 

When she heard the steady flow of a river she followed the sound, her throat suddenly parched. The river was a deep blue, she could catch glimpses of goldeen and magikarp swiftly swimming by. Eve lowered her head to drink, taking long sips and savoring the cool liquid, thankful for it’s refreshing gift. But water alone wouldn’t suffice, she needed food and sleep, but that should be easy, the trees were abundant this time of year. She took a few more sips before heading into a nearby grove of trees. 

Eve could smell the sweetness of berries on the air, and knew they couldn’t be far. Her senses were proved correct when she could see a tree with distinct blue orbs. An oran berry tree, basic and plentiful. With an excited hop she started to scale the tree. All eevee were taught to do this at a young age so they could feed themselves and get berries for the elders and retired. As she neared one she lunged, latching onto it with her teeth, and falling with a soft thud on a pile of leaves near the base. She could already tell it was a good berry by the taste of the juice from her teeth. 

A few more trips and she had enough to last her a good while, collecting some leaves while she was up there to weave a bag of sorts to carry them in. When she left the forest to continue her traveling she saw a human. They were shown humans before, and told to stay far away from them. The taught fear kicked in as Eve dove for a bush to hide, watching as the trainer passed without a glance, eating something round and red with an audible crunch. When they were far from sight, she came out and continued on her way, determined to find a place of her own, maybe a new family, maybe a mate, but most importantly freedom from her old home. 

As night fell she began to feel dreadfully tired again, the berries and water helped but she desperately needed sleep. She caught herself missing her nest back home and shook her fur, she couldn’t go back, even if the going got tough. With the last of her energy she scraped together some leaves by the treeline and curled up, using the base of a tree as cover from the wind. Falling into a dreamless sleep.. 

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and good as new, stretching in the sun, her joints now slightly sore. With a breakfast of two berries and a few licks from a rain puddle she continued on her way. She knew if she kept going, she would find a place for her. 

As the afternoon lazed in, she could feel the sun almost burning under her fur, so she moved to take shelter in the trees, panting slightly to try and cool down. She wondered what kind of pokemon other then fire types would ever enjoy this scorching sun and cursed the fact she wasn’t a flareon who could breathe fire, or an espeon who harnessed psychic powers via the sun. She sat in the shade of a cherri berry tree, laying out like a pancake, still trying to cool down. 

Her ears shot up when she heard a rustling nearby, readying herself to run if an Ursaring or other large pokemon showed up. But that wasn’t the case, as a large handsome vaporeon stepped into sight. She could tell he was fit, yet well fed, as his muscular frame was covered by shiny coarse fur, that reflected light like water. His paws were tipped white, as was his tail, and his eyes were a light lake green. The pokemon approached her and gently sniffed, she did this back, as it was almost instinct to acquaint each other this way. He smelled like rain and other pokemon, and to him she smelled like sunshine and berries. As he spoke she noted the deep mature tone, 

“My my, what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?” 

Eve pondered a moment, should she tell him. She decided it was probably safe, he smelt unfamiliar and couldn’t be from her original colony, 

“I’m running away”.

The vaporeon tilted his head, she could almost see the gears turning as he thought for a moment, before he moved closer to her, 

“If you need a home, i’d be happy to take you in” 

Eve looked at him warily, she had just met this pokemon, and he was offering to give her a home, it seemed like a big red flag, but her growling stomach interrupted her response. He chuckled, 

“I have plenty of food, and you’re looking a little thin”f

The thought of food enticed her, and he didn’t seem like a bad pokemon..right? She stood up to face him properly, fluffing up to look bigger, 

“Ok, i’ll go with you”

The vaporeon smiled at her, and gently touched his tail to hers before he started walking, Eve close behind. They were pretty far into the forest before coming upon an oasis of sorts. A small pond fed by a waterfall, surrounding it were many eeveelutions, from glaceons to sylveons, and eevee’s running around and playing. It looked almost perfect, and reminded her of home. Before she could say anything the vaporeon nudged her back towards the trees, 

“Come on, you’ll need to meet the council first”

Council, so they even operated like her old home. She was brought to a group of grouchy looking elders, all male. This concerned her right off the bat, what made her panic was when the vaporeon started talking,

“Elders, look what i’ve found, a rare specimen, and female”

He spoke as if she were an object, she opened her mouth to object but a flareon spoke up before she could, 

“She is impressive Vincent, but she’s only an eevee”

The vaporeon shook his head, 

“I can assure you she’s mature, evolved doesn’t equivate to adult.” 

The elder looked like he was thinking, meanwhile Eve was freaking out on the inside, why were they talking like that, as if she’s not here, as if she’s a trinket. The elder spoke up once again, 

“Very well, you may take her as a personal mate”

Fear and dread filled Eve as she shouted out her disapproval, only to feel a sharp pain as the vaporeon, Vincent, gave her a sharp cuff on the head, causing tears to well up in her eyes. The elders nodded approvingly before turning to leave. 

Eve looked at Vincent with outrage, but the fire died the moment she saw his expression, it shook her core and made her want to curl up and cry. She didn’t speak as he led her to a large nest. He laid down and invited her in, and she hesitantly hopped into the nest beside him. 

She tried to not think about it as the night unfolded, and what happened next, no words could describe her pain and shame.


	4. Lonely

When the sun rose, Vincent left the nest, but Eve remained She felt empty, like she'd never be the same and her soul was a gaping hole that could never be filled..

Life went on around her as she laid there, but as she listened, the horrifying revelation of how this place worked sunk deep into her skin. Patriarchy, and not a good kind, as the females were just seen as egg machines, and she had fallen for the charm of a single Pokemon, and became trapped in their system. Escaping crossed her mind, she left her last colony, how hard would it be to leave this one. She only looked up when she heard a soft voice. A flareon, looked about her age, a kind yet wary look in her deep brown eyes. The flareon nudged her gently, 

"You've been here all morning, you need something to eat" 

Eve didn't have the energy to argue, so she slowly stood and stretched, following the flareon to a group, all female. They chattered amongst themselves, occasionally looking around, as if making sure uninvited ears weren't listening in. As they approached a sylveon bounded up to them, and wrapped a singular ribbon around Eve's paw, her blue eyes filling with tears, 

"You poor thing.." 

Eve pulled her paw away, her fur rustling, but she didn't resist when they nudged her into the middle of the group, and one by one each female introduced herself, before they did some communal grooming. By the end of it Eve felt slightly more at ease, as she realized she wasn't alone in this. The bruises, wounds, and solemn look in their eyes said enough. 

They stayed gathered for the rest of the day, sharing food, kind words, and gestures of kinship only a group like this could offer. As the sun set Eve felt fear settle into her soul. She didn't want to go back to her nest, but as they slowly dispersed, and she was the only one left, she resigned back, fearing it would be worse if he had to look for her. 

When she arrived he wasn't there, so she crawled and curled up, hoping her being asleep would dissuade him. 

She fell asleep with no disruption, listening to the nearby murmurs and whispers. 

When the morning came she awoke to her body tensing with pain in pulses. She yelled and clawed at the nest, Vincent seemed unbothered and disinterested by this. He left altogether when the same sylveon from yesterday ran over, Eve asked what was happening. The Sylveon sighed and explained, 

"You're laying an egg, it generally takes 24 hours after fertilization for it to form, then it comes out and we put it in the nursery."

Eve was helpless to her body, betraying her as the pain and shocks made her unable to move until it finally went away with a final push. She watched as the Sylveon picked up the egg with her ribbons and gently bounced it, 

“Good weight for a first time laying”

Eve sat up weakly as she started to walk away, where was she taking her egg. But she couldn’t talk, she was too tired, her throat was dry. She flopped back down, watching her disappear out of sight, her egg looking like any other. She had a feeling she would never see it again. A wave of sorrow came over her, she felt like she should be cuddling the egg, not laying here cold and alone. 

She wanted to get up, she wanted to go after the egg and just escape. Leave this wretched place. But her body didn’t move, she simply laid there in her thoughts and shame. 

Vincent came back in the afternoon, holding a Sitrus berry in his teeth, 

“Eat this.” 

He didn’t even sound concerned, just like it was an inconvenience that woke him up to early. Eve turned her back to him, unwilling to accept anything from the bastard. Vincent sniffed and put it down, 

“Fine, starve.” 

And with that he turned and left. When Eve was sure he was gone she inched to the berry and ate slowly. Feeling kind of sick, like a weight in her stomach wouldn’t let up, keeping her down and draining her energy. She looked at the horizon, blurry from tears, and thought of where she would be now, if only she hadn’t followed that arceus damned Vaporeon..


	5. Home?

The months drug along slowly, like a magcargo on a cold morning. Within that time Eve was forced to provide 5 more eggs. She felt miserable, almost never left her nest, and worse of all was never able to know any of her eggs. The others sympathized, but their kind words couldn’t fill the void she felt. One rainy morning she heard a commotion from the thicket, and turned her head only to see a bush go up in flames and a lot of yelling. Her eyes widened as eeveelutions scattered and screamed. A thought flashed in her mind like lightning, this is your chance.

Mustering all her strength, she pulled herself out of the nest. Before she could make a break for it, she heard a loud yell, and turned to see an eevee even smaller than her, pure white with blood red eyes, looking around and if she couldn't see, and didn’t understand. 

Seeing the small eevee made something spark in her as she rushed over and nosed them gently, 

“This way!” 

Quickly but carefully she led her away from the fire, the panic, and the damned colony she had been trapped in. She realized quickly the eevee was blind, and only about 6 months old. 

They  went until the flames and forest were far behind them, and Eve felt sore from the sudden movement. She laid down in the shade of a bramble, the white eevee cuddling against her, shaking like a snorunt. Eve gently nosed her,

“Do you have a name?” 

She shook her head, Eve remembered a friendly Glaceon telling her they don’t name children until they reached a year old. She pondered for a moment, she couldn’t just call her eevee or child. Her pure white fur reminded her of something her mother once showed her. She has said it came from the ocean, and called a pearl. 

“Pearl..would you like to be called Pearl”

The white eevee blinked and moved closer to her, nodding slightly in approval. Eve wrapped her tail around her best she could before closing her eyes and falling asleep, Pearl doing the same soon after. 

Eve awoke to Pearl nudging her, saying she was hungry. Eve was about to protest when her stomach growled. She had barely eaten at that wretched place, and they took her leaf satchel soon after making her join. She whispered to Pearl to stay while she found food and ventured into the trees. 

It didn’t take long to find plenty of berries, even the air was starting to get chilled. Pearl ripped through with her small teeth while Eve ate slowly, feeling like her stomach was shrunken, and needed time to recover, just her mental state. She was vaguely aware of the fact you could feel her ribs behind her fur with a simple stroke. 

When Pearl had eaten all she could, Eve continued to lead her, they couldn’t risk staying in the same place for too long. She didn’t fear her original home finding her, but she wouldn't go back to that cruel place, even if it meant death. 

They walked until her feet felt like they were on fire, and Pearl started slowing down, her eyes drooping with the need to sleep. Eve could see what looked like the shore of a beach, and palm trees, and urged Pearl to go a little further so they’d have some shelter under the fronds. 

Pearl almost immediately fell asleep when she could finally lay down, and Eve made herself a small nest from the dried fallen leaves. She looked at the ocean from a distance, it looked pretty. Maybe this could be home. With that thought she laid her head down and fell asleep. 

Eve opened her eyes to something soft underneath her and a pair of yellow eyes, and jumped back with a scream, looking around for Pearl. The strange pokemon, who looked like a strange costumed bird, held up her hands, 

“Woah! Calm down honey!”

Eve only did when she saw Pearl just a few feet away, fast asleep on a small cushioned..thing. She started freaking out again when a human walked in, holding two bowls. She yapped and growled to try and look intimidating, but all they did was set the two bowls down and walk away. The strange pokemon looked at her, then the bowls, then her, 

“Are you going to eat?”

Eat, food was the last thing on her mind right now, but her ribs against her skin said otherwise, and she cautiously approached the bowl. It had dry brown chunks, along with what smelled like cubed berries. She took a careful bite, before practically wolfing it down. What was this stuff??

The other pokemon chuckled, 

“You eat like you haven't in months!”

She stopped laughing when Eve gave her a look that clearly said, “I haven’t.” The pokemon opened her mouth to say something else but stopped herself and rethought it, before instead saying, 

“My name is Rush, i’m a Hawlucha” 

Eve tilted her head, she had only really seen other Eevee and the evolutions before, only getting small glimpses of other pokemon, and always from a distance. She supposed seeing new pokemon just came with leaving home, but she never planned on being in the den of a strange human. The Hawlucha smiled at her and turned to leave, 

“Just come out when you’re ready, the others are excited to meet you”

Others, there's more. She looked at Pearl as she heard her stir. She wasn’t as confused, seeing as she didn’t see where they fell asleep, and couldn’t see where they woke up, but it was obvious she knew it wasn’t really the same, likely the smell. Pearl reached out as if trying to find her and Eve walked over, gently touching her paw to Pearl’s. 

Eve led her to the other bowl of food and watched her eat it quickly, wondering if this was a blessing or a curse. If humans took them in they likely wouldn’t have to worry about food, shelter, or other pokemon trying to lure them away. When Pearl was done Eve told her to stay, before she walked through the doorway the Hawlucha had left through. 

She entered another room, the floor was the same wood as the last one, but the middle was occupied by something flat and fuzzy. Sitting on something long were two humans, chattering to each other. One had a largeish frame and a beard, the other was a bit smaller, but not thin, and they both had shades of red hair. Sitting beside the smaller one was a pokemon with large ears and long scarves. Who lazily waved at her as she entered. The next pokemon she noticed was just a bit bigger than her, and looked kind of like a dark blob, with six pinkish spikes coming from its back. He was settled by what looked like a clear sphere of water. He looked at her with a bored but at the same time curious expression. She couldn’t see Rush anywhere so she assumed she might be somewhere else. 

Eve didn’t know what to do, and just kind of looked around. It wasn’t long until one of the humans noticed her and stood up, walking over. Eve pressed herself to the floor boards and fluffed up, but it didn’t stop them from picking her up with small gentle hands, cradling her in their arms. Eve felt something inside her break and burst open as tears formed in her eyes. She felt safe in the arms of this strange human, even if she had never seen them or trusted humans before. The human, who she assumed female, gently cooed at her and stroked her fur, the other human, assumed male, soon doing the same. The other pokemon simply watched, not interrupting, understanding this was a private moment. 

The humans stopped when they saw Pearl walk in, and carefully put down Eve to slowly approach the white eevee. She watched as they picked her up and did the same. The expression Pearl made said everything, she wasn’t used to this much attention, or affection. 

Perhaps this could be home.

Home.


End file.
